bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gil and Goby: Best Friends
Gil and Goby are best friends because they always hang with each other. Nonny hangs with girls more often. *In the episode Call a Clambulance! when it wa s time for lunch, Gil sat next to Goby, and Goby asked Gil what has he got for lunch for the first time. When everyone came to see Avi in his room at the hospital, Gil and Goby were standing together. When Avi shows everyone his cast, Gil and Goby said "Cool!" together. Before the reprise of A Bunch Of Bones, Goby was on top of Gil. *In the episode The Crayon Prix! when the race was over, Gil stood next to Goby. *In the episode Bubble Puppy! when Gil came to school looking sad, Goby asks him sweetly what's wrong. * In the episode Build Me a Building! when Goby came to school wearing a construction's hat, Gil was tapping it. When the guppies decide to build a house, Gil and Goby gave each other thumbs up and said "Yeah!" at the same time. While thinking about what kind of tools to build stuff with it, when Goby said "We saw construction workers using...," Gil answered "A hammer!" and he stood next to Goby. When Gil swam to see what's going on while planning for Bubble Puppy's doghouse, he was on top of Goby. When Bubble Puppy's doghouse was done, Gil and Goby were standing together. *In the episode Ducks in a Row! Gil sat next to Goby in the audience. *In the episode The Grumpfish Special! while thinking of some food to have in a restuarant, Gil stood next to Goby. When Gil said that "Mr. Grumpfish would like the special," Goby didn't know what he was talking about. *In the episode The Moon Rocks! while Goby was saying there are rocks in the moon, he was looking at Gil. In the planetarium, Gil sat behind Goby. *In the episode Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? Gil and Goby were in the story sketch. In the audience, Goby sat next to Gil and they were talking to each other. *In the episode We Totally Rock! Gil and Goby were the main characters with Bubble Puppy. When the rock star lobsters told the boys they rock, they gave each other tail high fives. In the rock band, Gil and Goby were standing together far away playing their instruments. *In the episode The Legend of Pinkfoot when Goby asked what camping is, Gil answered his question to him instead of Nonny. After Goby told Oona that the Legend of Pinkfoot is a spooky story, Gil says that he likes spooky stories. After Goby began telling his friends some of the story, Gil wants him to tell them the rest. When Goby was telling everyone the story in the camp, he was looking down at Gil a lot of times. *In the episode Gup, Gup and Away! Gil wants to be a pilot like Goby. So, he sat next to Goby and be the co pilot. When everyone entered the airport, Gil and Goby were standing together. *In the episode The Spring Chicken Is Coming Gil and Goby were standing together in the spring chicken ceromony. *In the episode Boy Meets Squirrel! Gil and Goby were in the story sketch along with Oona. When everyone came to the messy park, Gil was on top of Goby. While Nonny was looking for his friend, the squirrel, Gil and Goby were standing together. Gil was helping Goby putting the litter away when everyone cleaned up the park, and Molly was too. *In the episode Have a Cow! Gil and Goby were in the story sketch. Gil sat behind Goby while they were at the farm. They were also standing together when everyone saw Butterscotch and her baby, Puddin'. *In the episode Super Shrimptennial Celebration when Gil waved to Molly, Goby and Nonny while they pretended to be on Mr. Grouper as a bus, Goby was the first one to wave to Gil. Gil sat behind Goby when everyone was on the bus. When everyone came to the Big Bubble City, Gil was on top of Goby. In the audience, Gil and Goby were standing together. *In the episode Happy Clam Day! when everyone was writing a letter to Clam's cousin, Sam, Goby was on top of Gil. When the letter was ready to be posted, Goby was on top of Gil again. Goby stood next to Gil when everyone went to the postbox. Goby was on top of Gil again when the letter was posted. Gil and Goby were in the story sketch. *In the episode Can You Dig It? Gil and Goby were standing together when Nonny discovered a real dinosaur bone. *In the episode Haunted House Party! Gil and Goby were the main characters along with Bubble Puppy. *Goby and Gil are the main characters in Construction Psyched! throughout the episode, Gil tries to help Goby find his dump truck and, once in class, overcome his loss. Category:Best Friends Category:Males Category:Goby